Twisted Love
by MaltWarrior
Summary: "She is one of the many seals that bind Lucifer to his cage, destroy her and you will be helping him become one step closer to being free. You have to convince her destined vessel to refuse to host her at all costs." Lucifer/OC/Gabriel Rated M for violence, Language, and Sexual themes ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Recently, the series I had been watching ended I needed a new one to occupy my time with. I remembered watching this show awhile back, and decided to look into it. Oh dear lord did I love it. And the bonus? The wonderful Mark Pellegrino was in it, playing the devilish (HA) Lucifer. But I had one dilemma: who do I love more, Gabriel or Lucifer? Richard plays such a wonderful guy; it's hard not to love the trickster. And all I could think when this story start to unfold in my mind? Oh boy, this should be fun. This is going to be mostly about Nick-Luci, I like him better than Sam-Luci. This will also be mostly canon, until we hit certain parts. And I do apologize in advance if the characters come off OOCish at first, I'm still trying to get their personality down, so hopefully that bit improves as I go. So I hope you enjoy this at least half as much as I do writing it. :)**

* * *

><p>Dean ran, phoebe's hand was held tightly in his as he pulled her through the woods. They had to move. Had to run as fast as they could. He had to keep her safe. The world depended on it. Dean thought it was utter bull, but he wasn't about to let the girl become possessed by Lucifer's bitch. Or let the demons that were steadily gaining on them have her either. Phoebe chanced a look back, the sight of the black furred hounds just yards back made her eyes go wide and, despite her aching muscles, speed up. the hounds were big, the size of a large mastiff, with needle sharp teeth that were constantly bared and coated in a yellow foam-like drool that dripped down their muzzles. There were chunks of fur and flesh missing from their bodies, exposing muscle and even bone underneath. The fur they had was a dark black that contrasted greatly with their red glowing eyes that bore no pupil or iris.<p>

When they had appeared, the concentration of them gave off the smell of rotted meat that made phoebe gag. Just 5 hours ago, her life had been pretty normal. She went to her job at the town's grocery store; she baby sat her neighbor's kids when they needed a few hours together. She kept her house tidy and even had a nice boyfriend who wanted to wait until marriage to have sex. She went to church on Sundays and always put in money for collection. And now she was being chased by super zombie hounds all because Lucifer's mistress wanted her body. What they hell had these two men done to her life and how was she going to get it back? "We have to keep going!" dean yelled back, glancing at the demon pack chasing them. God he hated demon dogs.

-46 hours before-

"come on man, it'll be fun." dean said, his hands gripping the wheel of the impala. His baby taking them to what was sure to be a fun place to hang and pick up girls until a demon or something showed up. It was bound to happen. "Come on, Mardi Gras. Beer, hot women, and lots of partying!"

Sam made a noise between a grunt and a groan, "I guess...but don't you think it's not exactly a great time to be going off to party? I mean, we should be looking for a way to stop Lucifer from rising, not-"

"I know, I know, but we can't keep going state to state, looking for leads on this, man. We have to have some us time somewhere in between there." dean countered as his eyes shifted from the road to look in the rearview mirror. The sight he saw made him jump and his arms jerk, sending the impala into the next lane. "CASS!"

Sam screamed in surprise as the car jerked, his eyes widening as he stared at the car coming their way, "dean! Car!"

Dean reacted immediately, the car swerving back into their lane just as the car came passing by them, horn blasting and the driver giving them the one finger salute. Deans eyes glanced from the road to the mirror as he stared at the reflection of the dark haired angel in the tan trench coat, his normal unemotional look on his face. "The hell, Cass?"

Sam turned around, looking at the angel who stared back at him blankly,"Castiel? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help." was the simple reply he gave them.

"Yeah? Well how about not scaring the living crap out of me like that?" dean said, he hated how easily frustrated the angel made him. He took a deep breath before talking again, "what could we possibly help you with that you can't do yourself?"

"You have to go to Vidalia."

Dean grinned despite his annoyance at being told what he had to do, "alright. We'll just swing by New Orleans and then-"

"no. you have to go now. She's already on her way!" Castiel urged.

"wait, who? Why do we have to go to Vidalia? Who is on their way?" Sam asked, he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Castiel look so on edge.

Castiel grunted in frustration, why did they always have to cause him trouble? Why couldn't they do as they were told? "Sepphora. She's on her way to Vidalia. If you don't stop her, then we're practically doomed."

Sam's brow furrowed, "Doomed? Why? Who's Sepphora?"

"Probably some demon bitch working for Lilith." dean replied, who wasn't working for that little girl wearing creep?

"No! She isn't a demon!" Castiel said, confusing them further.

"Then what the hell is she?"

"She's an Angel." Castiel relented, leaning back as his shoulders slumped. "She's a fallen angel. Followed Lucifer after she too got cast out. If she gets her vessel, she'll be one step closer to freeing him and wiping out humanity. We must stop her."

"Why the hell would she follows him?" dean asked, they really like to fuck with the whole angels are goodie goodie brats deal, but Castiel had stated that the very first time they met. 'Warriors of god'. Warriors my ass.

"She is what you call his Mistress."

Dean rolled his eyes, he wondered briefly if Castiel even knew the meaning of half the words he tried to use, even if it was becoming a source of amusement for him. "So we're dealing with Lucifer's bitch? How do we kill her?"

"No matter what, you cannot kill her."

Now that threw him off, "what? Then how are we supposed to stop her?"

"She is one of the many seals that bind Lucifer to his cage, destroy her and you will be helping him become one step closer to being free. You have to convince her destined vessel to refuse to host her at all costs."

Dean sighed as he flopped back onto the motel bed. "So we're in the back woods of Louisiana and we have to find what's her name-"

"Phoebe Abernathy, formerly Wingwright." Sam corrected, pulling out his laptop from his bag.

"Wingwright? Seriously?" he chuckled, "we have to find her and convince her to say no to the devil's bitch. Yeah, should be a piece of cake...what are you doing?"

"Seeing what I can find out about this Sepphora. "

"What's more to know? She's evil and she's trying to take over someone's body so she can help her pimp take over the world."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I have a feeling you shouldn't say that if we run into her...besides, we can't kill her, and how much do we really know about angels? How are we supposed to stop her without killing her before she kills us?

"Good point. Get to it." Dean said, standing up and pulling his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

Dean grinned, "To get something to eat."


	2. Chapter 2

When dean got back, he tossed the white bag filled with fast food at his brother. "Even in the clutches of the back woods, you can find a great greasy dinner...find out anything?"

Sam nodded, reaching for the burger he could smell was hidden in the bag. "Not much. Most sites say she is a fallen angel, one of the first few created after the archangels. And I got one site that says she is a keeper of some kind of demon. Not really any details. If we could just get in contact with Castiel, we might be able to get more information on her."

Dean shook his head, "no idea how to get in touch. Not like he carries a cell phone around. Besides, he didn't seem like he wanted to talk in the car, so why say something now? I say we just go to this broad and tell her how it is."

"That an evil angel is coming to take over her body?" Sam scoffed, "Yeah, she'll believe that. Besides, this Sepphora, if she's one of the seals, we can't risk killing her."

"If she's anything like the angels we've seen so far, I think it'll be harder then we think. What about this phoebe Abernathy or whatever? Anything on her?"

Sam tore at the wrapper to his burger as he recalled from memory about the girl. "Ah Phoebe Abernathy, formerly Wingwright. Got a name change in 2001. She was born in Olympia, Washington...works for a local grocery store...not much on her either. Oh, ah, but there was one police report. Got arrested when she was 16, in Boston, for robbing a convenient store. Apparently she and two friends were stealing some food and the cashier stopped them and her friend, Hoyt Kingsly, pulled a gun. The cashier grabbed his own and shot the boy in his shoulder. Phoebe stayed to help while their friend ditched. Police arrived on the scene a few minutes later and got the boy to the hospital. Arrested phoebe and got their friend hiding in their home. "

Dean shook his head, "Sammy, never go to the most obvious place. Anyway, hurry and eat so we can go."

Sam quirked an eyebrow, "where are we going?"

"On a stakeout."

Dean groaned as he leaned back, "this is so boring. Couldn't she have a vessel in, I don't know, Ohio? Or a place that wasn't so-"

"Shut up dean," Sam said, leaning forward and pointing toward the white house they had been watching for hours now. "Look. Someone's leaving."

They watched as a man stepped out the door and turned back, revealing phoebe Abernathy. A girl with lightly sun kissed skin and dark hair. She had on a short black house dress. She leaned up and kissed the man before leaning against the door frame and watching him walk away to the car at the end of her drive before going back inside.

"That girl is supposed to be Sepphora's vessel? Man that's fucked up."

Sam nodded, "should we confront her?"

Dean nodded, "now or never."

They both got out, grabbing bags from the trunk and adjusting they're suits before heading towards the door.

Dean rang the doorbell as Sam turned to him, "what are we going to tell her? I mean it's not like we could tell her the truth?"

Dean frowned, why did everything have to be so complicated for them? Why couldn't Cass or some other angel come and talk her out of this? Why were they stuck doing the dirty, not to mention majorly crazy and dangerous work for a bunch of stuck up bastards with wings? "Let's just find out what we can about her first before-" he was cut short by the door opening and the girl with dark hair appeared in the doorway.

"Paul? Did you forget-" she paused as she looked over the two men. Her bright smile faded as she glanced between the two, "You're not Paul."

Dean smiled, "uh, no ma'am, we're not. I'm Dean Shayler and this is Sam Thom."

Sam held out his hand and she hesitantly shook it. "Uh, hello?"

Sam nodded, "we're with Henry's Supermarket , your Phoebe Abernathy, correct?"

The smile returned to her face as she nodded, "Yes sir. What can I do for you?"

"We ah-"

"We're going around to all the local employees and getting reviews on the store and doing evaluations. You know, if it's up to standards, things that could be improved and how the employees are, that sort of thing...mind if we come in?"

Phoebe shook her head and held the door open wider, stepping to the side so they could walk in, "come right in. Can I get you men something to drink?"

Sam nodded, "sure."

Phoebe showed them to the living room where they set they're brief cases down and leaned back in the couch.

Dean tugged at his tie as he watched phoebe head to the conjoining kitchen. He turned to Sam, whispering as quietly as he could, "really? The supermarket?"

"You're the one that said we were getting evaluations! What else could I have said?"

"I don't know, anything besides-"

They both glanced up as phoebe set two glasses down on the table in front of them. "Here you go, homemade lemonade. Hope you like it. I just made it this afternoon."

Sam nodded, "thanks." He reached for the glass, taking a sip before setting it back down. "So, uh, how do you like working for the supermarket?"

He took a seat across from them. "Oh, it's good. I really like it there, it's clean, friendly workers, polite customers. Good hours, I really appreciated it when the owners gave me the job."

Dean's eyebrow rose, "the owners?"

Phoebe nodded, "yeah, I had just moved here when I was 19. I guess you could say i was down on my luck and the owners were good friends of a neighbor of mine at the time. She made a few calls and one day I got a call from the manager saying that if I wanted it, the job opening they had was mine. I've been working there since."

Dean nodded, "that was nice of them. So, uh, has anything happened recently? Like anything strange?"

Phoebe cocked an eyebrow in question, "um, no. No I don't think so. What do you mean, like robberies or...?"

"Like lights going out...or exploding? Or things moving or disappearing?"

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion, "I'm sorry, what? You said you worked for the supermarket? Can I see some IDs?"

The boys looked at each other as they dug into their coats.

Dean patted his coat, "oh darn. I think I forgot mine in the hotel."

"ah, me too."

"If we could-"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." She said, standing up.

Sam held up his hands, "wait. Look, we're not with the store, alright?"

"Sam!" Dean hissed only to be waved off by his brother.

"We were sent here to help you."

"Help me? Help with what?"

"There's a...there's this evil thing that's coming for you."

Phoebe stepped back from them, "look, I think it's you two that need help. Now please leave before I call the police..." she said, glad that her voice didn't waver and show just how nervous she was. It was just her luck that two crazy men would show up on her doorstep claiming they were there to 'help'.

"Please. Just let us talk and then we'll leave. I swear." Sam pleaded.

Phoebe's foot hit the chair's leg and she jumped. "Fine. Talk. But then you have to go!"

"Alright...can you...can you sit? We won't hurt you."

"I'm fine right here. Talk and get out." She said, grabbing onto the chair for support, Her legs visibly shaking.

"Alright...look," Sam continued to hold up his hands as he sat back down. "We were sent here...by an angel."

"Sammy!" Dean grunted, slapping a hand over his eyes as a headache started to pound in his head. This was turning out just terrific.

"What?" Her mouth fell open. "You really are crazy."

"I know it sounds really insane-"

"Because it is!" She yelled.

"Look!" Dean yelled back, having enough, "believe it not, we were sent here to help you. There's an evil angel coming here to make you her personal meat suit so she can help destroy the world. And all you have to do is say no. Don't give in, no matter what she says, got it?'

"GET OUT!"

Dean rolled his eyes and looked at Sam, "come on Sammy. We did what we can."

Sam nodded, glancing at the visibly shaken woman before standing. He watched as dean hesitated before stooping by a table near the door with a phone on it. He bent over and jotted something down on a pad.

"This is my number, call if something happens."

Sam glanced back at Phoebe who still stood in her spot, watching them intently, and then followed dean out the door. Half way across the lawn he let out a loud sigh, "well, that went well."

Dean snorted, "Yeah, couldn't have gone better if the angels had done it themselves." He glared up at the sky as if they were watching now. Bastards.

"So what do we do now?"

"We head back to the hotel, what else?" Dean questioned. "She certainly isn't going to let us help her. All we can hope for is that this bitch doesn't show up and Cass is wrong."

Sam grunted, "When's the last time Cass was wrong?"

Dean shrugged," there's a first for everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe watched from the window as the two men walked across her lawn and get into a old black car that was parked just across the street. She waited until they drove off to let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She placed a hand over her chest, the feeling of her heart thumping could easily be felt and she tried to slow it down by taking deep breaths. She then ran to the door, locking it and each window she passed until she turned and looked at the phone. Should she call Paul? She questioned as she walked up to the phone and picked it up. Her eyes traveled to the note pad placed beside it, the name Dean W. And a number was scrawled down in neat handwriting.

She clutched the phone to her chest as she looked at it. Angels? Coming for her? What were they on about? She shook her head and put down the phone. No, she didn't need to call Paul and have him worry about this. The men were gone, she was unharmed, and the house was locked up. No need to have him here and acting like an over protective parent for no reason. Instead she moved back to the living room and took the mostly untouched glasses to the kitchen to empty them in the sink. Placing the glasses down in the sink, she took notice of her hands still shaking. She needed to calm down, and it was going to be dark soon, she didn't need her mind tricking her in the dark because of how worked up she was. She looked up, her eyes traveling from the kitchen to the living room and to the glass doors that separated her from the outside world. She could see the sun just touching the treetops. Why did she have to choose the quiet home with the forest just past the back yard?

Deciding this wasn't going to help either, she made her way up the stairs and into her bathroom to start a hot bath. Sinking into the warm water, phoebe could feel herself relaxing. "Exactly what I needed." She smiled. "what was I thinking?" she snorted, "angels? Coming after me?" she chuckled, "I actually let those crazy guy's get into my head." She sunk further into the tub and let out another sigh. "evil angel, yeah, and I'm the holy freakin' pope." An half hour later, phoebe headed down to the kitchen for a drink. New jeans and a plain t-shirt clung to her semi-wet body as her feet padded across the wood floor. She stopped by the TV and flipped it on to the news. "Awh, Paul must have finished off the wine." She mumbled as she scanned over the few alcoholic products she held in her cabinet. Grabbing a glass from the cabinet, she decided on the whiskey she still had left from a party she threw a month ago. Filling 1/3rd of her glass, she placed the bottled back into the cabinet only to jump and hit her head on the wooden door when a sudden noise filled the room.

Rubbing the back of her aching head, she slowly walked to the doorway of the living room and looked around. Her eyes landed on the TV that was screeching, lines of color going up and down the screen. She grunted, "Just great, TV's busted…" she walked over and tapped the back with her hand hoping that the picture would come back. When it didn't, she hit the power button, turning the TV off and ending the suffering that her head was enduring. Between the hit to the back of her head and the screeching of the TV, the headache that had formed told her she wanted that glass of whiskey more than ever. Halfway back to the kitchen the screeching filled the room again and she turned to see the TV was once again on. "what the-?" her head whipped to the side as the stereo she kept on the table near the door came on, the sound of static mixing with the TV's screeching noise. She covered her ears with the palms of her hands as she slowly walked over to the stereo. What the hell was going on? Standing in front of the stereo, she turned the tuning knob but the static remained.

She quirked an eyebrow when the static changed and she knelt down, placing an ear closer to the speaker. "Was that…was that a voice?" she whispered to herself. Suddenly the stereo and TV stopped, the room grew silent. Looking from the stereo to the tv she paused, looking around and waiting to see if it was going to happen again. When nothing happened, she stood up and shrugged, "that was really weird-" she was cut off as an ear piercing shriek filled the room. Phoebe let out a whimper as she tried her best to cover her ears, the sound was so painful. Suddenly the glass from the door and windows burst, sending shards of glass falling down like hail in the house and phoebe to the ground. The shards rained down on her, leaving bits and pieces to nestle on her body and in her hair, small cuts forming on bare skin where they were touched by the sharp bits. Phoebe shook, the sound was so loud she thought her brain would burst from the sheer noise. And then it stopped.

Led Zeppelin's Ramble On filled the room and a groan came from the left.

Dean rolled over in the bed, picking up the cell phone and looking at the caller ID. "Who the hell calls this late?" He said loudly, stirring Sam from his restless sleep as well. "Hello?"

"Dean? Its phoebe! You were right! T-that...that thing came here. She wanted me! She said that it was my destiny to be her body to walk the earth! Oh god, dean! What do I do?"

Dean pushed the thick covers from his body, using his shoulder to hold the phone to his ear as he picked up his pants from the floor, "just calm down, phoebe! She can't take you over if you don't allow her. Whatever she says, don't believe it. She'll say whatever she can to get you to agree to let her use your body. Where are you? Is she still there?" He asked rapidly as Sam joined him in rushing around the room to gather there things before rushing out the door with his keys in hand. He could hear her uneven breathing as she paused in her answer.

"I-I...I don't know. I ran upstairs and locked myself in the bathroom."

There was a pause again and a loud sound in the background, like the door was being beaten on. "Oh god, help me!"

"Calm down. We're on our way. Just sit tight, hide in the tub, whatever you can do. Just don't speak to her, don't look at her. Just hide and ignore her no matter what." He could hear what sounded like crying on her end, and her gasping for air.

"Please...hurry!" She whispered into the phone.

Dean shut the phone and pushed harder on the gas pedal.

"Is she alright?" Sam asked, readying a gun in his hand as he glanced over at his brother. He could see the range of emotions on his face, but he could see his anger most prominently out of them all.

"Yeah, she's okay. She's hiding in the bathroom, but it sounded like that bitch is there."

"Should we try and contact Cass? I mean he-"

"No. We don't have time!" He let out a grunt and then hit the wheel. "Dammit! We shouldn't have left her there by herself."

"it's not like we could have stayed, she was going to call the cops!"

"Yeah? Well it would have been better then leaving her to fend for herself against…against an angel! I mean, we don't even know how to fight an angel, Sammy!"

Sam cocked the gun, "well, we'll just have to try our best."

Pulling up to the house, they jumped out of the car and rushed for the door. Dean held his hand gun up as he kicked in the door. The house was dark, not a single light was on. Stepping inside, he took noticed of the furniture that was knocked over, glass was everywhere he stepped. "phoebe?" he called out. He glanced behind at Sam and motioned for him to go the opposite way as him. He slowly made his way up the stairs, gun held in a tight grip as he pointed in different directions, checking to see if anything one or thing was there. Coming to the first door in the hall, he pressed against the wall and reached out his free hand, slowly turning the knob. He then spun to the doorway, gun held up as his eyes searched the room. "Dammit" he hissed, guest room. The floor was littered with glass from the two windows in the room, but nothing seemed touched here. "Phoebe" he whispered to be sure. When he got no response he moved on to the next door and repeated his actions. The next room was a spare bathroom and the one after that was a closet. That left only one room. Dean quietly walked to it, flattening against the wall and pressing his ear to the door. There was a small thud that made his body tense up more. Someone was inside.

Counting to three in his head, he twisted the knob and pushed the door open only to jump back as a metal rod came swinging down where he stood.

"Get away you stupid bitch, you can't have my body!"

"Whoa!" dean yelled as his eyes took in the sight of the woman in front of him. Her hair that looked like it was once held in a tight bun was now spilling out, strands fell in her face and cascaded down to her shoulders and back. Glass that was stuck in her hair and on her skin reflected moonlight from the nearby window. Her shirt was stained, the cuts on her arms and face told Dean that it was probably blood. "Phoebe, it's me! Dean!"

She looked up at him, her green eyes were wide with fear. Tears started to come to the corners of her eyes as the metal rod fell from her shaking hands and made a clink as it hit the wood floor. "oh god…y-you were right!" she whispered as she fell against him, crying into his chest.

He was startled by her action, hesitantly patting her back and pulling her closer, "hey, it's okay now. We won't let anything happen."

"Dean, its all clear down there…" Sam said as he came down the hall to see his brother holding phoebe as she cried.

Dean looked over his shoulder at his brother, "yeah, I didn't see anything up here either."

"Is…is she okay?"

Dean glanced down at phoebe who was holding onto his jacket tightly and continued to cry. He nodded, "yeah, I think she's just shaken."

"Do you think Sepphora's going to come back?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded, "I don't think she'll give up that easily."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean set phoebe down on the bed. At least she had stopped crying, but he couldn't stop her shaking. She was scared and there was nothing he could do to stop that. He wanted to kick Sepphora's ass for all the trouble she had caused this girl. Stepping back into the hallway with Sam, they both glanced back at phoebe.

"What do you think we should do now?"

He rubbed at his jaw, "uhhh, Our best bet is to get her out of the house and back to the hotel. At least we'll be safe there until we either get in contact with Cass or figure out how to stop Sepphora."

"If there is a way to stop her."

Dean glared at Sam, "aren't you just Mr. Optimistic?" But he was right, and dean knew it. They knew very little about angels, and most of what they knew had either been from personal experience or from Castiel.

"I'm just thinking realistically. If Sepphora is as strong as Cass made it sound she was, I doubt we could take her on." Sam reasoned.

Dean let out a frustrated grunt, "dammit...why can't-"

A loud howl came from outside, gaining the three's attention. The howl was then accompanied by loud growling and Sam looked at dean, worry etched on both of their faces.

"Was that a hellhound?"

Dean shrugged, "let's not wait around to find out." He immediately ran over to phoebe, who looked at him in confusion when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the bed. "We have to go!" He pulled her along down the hall, following Sam as they skipped down the stairs and almost ran into him when he suddenly stopped at the bottom. "What the hell Sam? We can't-"

"Look!" Sam said, pointing towards the living room.

Dean followed his line of sight until his eyes fell on the large beast standing across the room, eyes glowing red in the dark. "That's not a hellhound"

"What the hell is that?" Phoebe shrieked as she looked at the four legged beast.

Its growl was loud and filled the room as it snarled at them. Its claws scrapped against the floor before it leaned back on its hindquarters and let out a howl that was soon joined by multiple others.

Sam looked at Dean, "there's more?"

Dean reached for his gun, pointing it at the beast just as another came jumping in the room through the back door, breaking the remaining wooden frame as if it were a bunch of twigs that were in its way. "Let not wait to find out how many!" He shot at the two beasts as they continued into the room. "Go!"

Sam was the first to the door, pulling it open and running outside.

Dean followed, stopping at the door and shooting the last of the bullets at the two black beasts. He looked at phoebe just as she made it to the last step. "Come on!"

"Dean!"

Dean turned, his eyes widened as he landed on the multiple black beasts standing in the grass, red eyes glowing and the moon shining down on their dark fur. He could see muscle and bone showing. He then noticed that they we only paying attention to him and phoebe and creating a wall between them and Sam.

"Dean! They're not dead!" Phoebe yelled as she watched the dog like beasts shakily try and stand up, whimpering as they fell back down and then tried once more.

He looked from the beasts in the room and then to Sam, "they want phoebe! Here!" He pulled the keys from his pocket and threw them to Sam who caught them, giving his brother a confused look. "Meet us on the other side of the forest!" He yelled before slamming the door shut and grabbing phoebe's arm and tugging her towards the back door that was now nothing but a hole in the wall.

"What are we doing?" She yelled as she jumped over furniture, avoiding the dogs that were slowly but surely getting up, and running behind him through the door and across the backyard.

"Getting away from those things!" He gasped out, his nerves settling a bit when they were encompassed by the thick wooded forest and the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins took effect. He glanced behind him to see phoebe was keeping up as well, but he knew it must have been the terror of seeing those dogs chasing them that kept her moving. His eyes traveled from her to the many red glowing eyes behind her, the sound of feet that weren't their own met his ears. The pack of zombie demon dogs had followed them. "Of course they followed!"

Phoebe looked behind her shoulder when she saw the look of fear on dean's face. God she wished she didn't look back. "They're catching up!" She yelled.

"I know!" He yelled back, pulling a clip from his pocket and loading it into his gun. He slowed his run, allowing phoebe to get ahead of him before shooting at the dogs, but everyone he took out seemed to be replaced by another. "This must be the demon that Sam mentioned" dean mumbled to himself as he emptied the clip. He turned and ran faster, catching up with phoebe and grabbing her hand with his and pulled her along with him. "We have to keep going, Sam is just up ahead!" dean yelled back, glancing once again at the demon pack chasing them.

"You mean the main road? He's waiting for us at the road? What are we going to do to stop those things following us?" She asked as they jumped over fallen logs and rocks. The ground was getting more treacherous with more fallen tree limbs and layers of dead leafs that sucked in your feet with every step.

"I don't know" he gasped, the sight of the cement road in the distance raised his hopes of surviving this, "I'm hoping for a miracle!"

"There it is" she yelled, her eyes almost watered when they spied the gray road through the trees. And there, just barely seen in the dark of night, was Sam, standing in front of the impala with a gun in hand.

"Sam!" He yelled, as his feet hit the first patch of grass out of the woods. Then his eyes traveled to the man stand beside him, a blank look on his face that only made the smile grow on his own, "Cass! Just the miracle I was looking for!"

"Who is that?" Phoebe gasped as they stopped just in front of the two men. Her eyes scanned the new man that looked back at her with narrowed eyes before they were cast to the forest where they had come from.

"Move out of the way." He commanded in his deep voice that made all three of them obey.

Dean followed Castiel's line of sight to the forest where he could hear the demon dogs getting closer and closer to them. "He's the guy that sent us to help you."

Phoebe's eyes widened, "he's...an angel?"

Dean smirked and nodded, "hard to believe, I know."

Sam cocked his gun, ready to shoot at the dogs just in case Castiel failed to stop them.

Castiel held out his hand just as the first red eyed beast jumped from the woods and stopped just out of the tree line. It was slowly joined by the rest of the pack, it was almost like they were growing out of the darkness.

Before he knew it, Dean had counted at least 20 different pairs of red eyes, all snarling and snapping at Castiel as the biggest stood at the front of them, head level to the ground and teeth bared, the yellow foam that dripped from its mouth pooled on the ground and its claws dug into the dirt. It growled before launching forward towards Castiel, followed by the rest of the pack. He watched in amazement as a bright light seemed to burst from Castiel's hand and engulf the dogs and they howled in pain, before the light got too much and he had to turn his head and use his arm to block out the painfully bright light. When he looked back most of the dogs were gone, like they had been vaporized by the pure light. Those that were left were on the ground, sizzling and smoking, disappearing slowly as the smoke rose in the air.

Phoebe stepped forward, slowly at first until she was standing over one of the charred dogs. "A-are they dead?"

Dean smiled, "hell yeah, thanks to Cass!" He walked over to her and leaned over to look at the black dog. "Arg! It still smells rotten!"

"Think they were zombies or something?" Phoebe questioned, looking at dean as he stood up.

He shrugged, "who knows? Maybe they were-"

"Dean!"

They all looked over to the dark haired angel who had his eyes narrowed at the two.

"Get away from her. She isn't the girl."

Dean's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, "what? What are you-?" He was cut off by a laugh and he turned to see it was coming from phoebe. He could almost feel his heart sink into his stomach as a wide grin spread out on her lips and her eyes looked directly at him. "Hello, dean." He was about to respond but was suddenly sent flying toward the two men when she raised her hand, hitting the back of the impala and slumping to the ground and groaning in pain.

"we really miss you in hell," she said, allowing her hand to drop back down to her side and her eyes to travel to the dark haired angel once more. "Well, Castiel, right?" When he made no signs of responding, she turned to Sam, "is he always this much of a downer?" She questioned.

Sam didn't hesitate to hold the double barreled gun up and shoot off two bullets into her chest.

She stumbled back, looking down at the two holes in her stomach and the blood that seeped into the dark colored t-shirt. "Ouch." She looked back up at the visibly startled Winchester. "That wasn't very nice, boy. Didn't your mommy teach you not to pick on girls?" The grin returned to her face, "oh, my bad. Mommy died, didn't she?'

"Sepphora!"

Her eyes moved from Sam to Castiel again, "found your voice again? Good, I was starting to-"

"What are you planning to do now that you have your vessel?" Castiel asked, not bothering to let her continue to insult either of them.

Sepphora cocked an eyebrow as the grin dropped from her face. "Seriously? What do you think I'm going to do?...free Lucifer from his cage and destroy the very beings that you all love so much. Funny, isn't it?" She giggled

"What?"

"That you tried so hard to stop me from taking this vessel and all I had to do was whisper a few words and she agreed like that." She said, snapping her fingers and letting out a cackle.

"What did you say?"

She calmed herself as she looked down at dean as he glared up at her, using the car for help to stand up.

"What did you say to her!" He yelled at her as Sam put a hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing anything rash.

Sepphora smirked, "just a few things. You know, how it was her destiny, gods will, yada yada...oh! And how I was going to torture and kill you two, her little boy toy, and her brother unless she agreed to host me. She couldn't nod her head fast enough!"

"You bitch!" Dean yelled, shrugging his brother's hand off only to again be stopped by Castiel who stood in front of him and shook his head while keeping his dark eyes on the evil angel that grinned at them.

"Oh such fowl words. Where did you boys learn such language?" She tisked. "Well, as fun as this has been, I must be getting back. Children can't be left alone too long before they break something, you know." She waved at them before disappearing, the sound of wings flapping filled the air before fading and the natural silence of the night set in.

Holding his arm, dean sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at Castiel who sat in a chair in front of both him and Sam, his head tilted down like he was looking at the floor and a pensive look on his face.

"Alright Cass, time to explain."


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel breathed deeply as he stared at the ground beneath him. He had failed. Sepphora, despite his warning and the Winchester's tries, she had obtained her vessel. She was one step closer to freeing Lucifer. He couldn't even imagine what was going to be said when he returned, how he would be punished for this huge failure. But knowing that he couldn't stop her felt like it would be worse than any demotion or punishment the higher ups could give him. Knowing it was going to be on him when humans started to die and the added danger for the Winchester's for even being alive made his gut churn in a painful way he wondered if this was what dean called guilt. He didn't like it. Taking another moment he looked up, his eyes met with Dean's. "There isn't anything to explain."

Dean glared, "don't give me that bull crap, Cass! Who the hell is she? Why is she any more dangerous than the rest of you? Because she had demons on her side? I don't think so; tell us what's really going on."

Castiel gripped at the fabric around his legs, they could never understand the full extent of what was going on, but they were very persistent in knowing what they were going to be facing, and he had to admit that he admired that in them. They deserved to at least know this, he supposed. "Sepphora is a very...conniving and crafty angel, as you have seen. She is one of the oldest angels I know, one of the first few created by god after the archangels. It is said she was a companion of the youngest archangel, Gabriel. Before falling, she took care of all new angels, all of God's children." The frown that was on his face deepened the more he talked, "Teaching and guiding us...she relinquished this title, however, when the first humans were created."

"And that's when Lucifer went rebellious, right?" Sam asked when the angel paused, recalling what little he knew to be true about the bible.

Castiel nodded, "yes. He started to question god and why he would want us to love the humans. It started a wave of doubt in the ranks and eventually turned into a dispute between Lucifer and Michael."

"And Sepphora sided with Lucifer." Dean stated, getting a nod in return. He watched as Castiel stood up and pushed the chair in.

"It was when Lucifer was cast out that she herself rebelled. She did something so horrible that we do not speak of it anymore. But afterwards, she too was cast out and she joined Lucifer. Not long after, he was caged and has been so since. Sepphora has been working and waiting quietly to free him, and as you can see now, it has paid off." He looked up from the floor again to stare at the two boys, a thoughtful look was on both of their faces. Castiel looked towards the window, it was still dark out and he knew had spent more time speaking to the Winchesters than he should have. "I must be going."

Dean could hear the dread in his voice. "Where are you going? We aren't done-"

"I have to report back." Castiel interrupted. "I have spent too much time talking with you. if I don't return now, I will be...in even more trouble."

"But Cass!" Dean grunted when the angel suddenly disappeared, the sound of wings flapping faded as he looked over to his brother. "Well, at least we know more now."

Sam nodded, standing up to take off his jacket. He glanced at his brother still holding his arm, it looked dislocated. "I wonder what it is she did." He admitted, walking over to him and motioning for him to let him help.

"I don't know, really don't care. What I do know is that we can't let her continue to break seals."

upon returning, Sepphora was greeted by two black dogs prancing up to her, tongues sticking out of their mouths as they looked up at their master with pure red eyes. They were her favorites, gifts from the family, as she called them.

"So your back? What's with the newest meat suit?"

Sepphora looked up from the black pups to see a man with short dark brown hair and dressed in an expensive looking suit. "Hello to you too, Dear."

He smirked, "forgive my manners. But really, I thought you had just obtained a new one, did it rot away already?" he questioned, walking up closer to her.

She looked down at what was now herself, noticing right away the tears and blood stains to her clothes; she would have to get new ones. she look back up at the taller man, "not at all, but the time had come to go and get one I could wear permanently."

he took a step back, his eyes darted up and down, taking in with one sweep her new look, "not bad I suppose." it was a young body, compared to her last one of a woman in her mid-40s that had blonde hair and green eyes. They always had green eyes, he wondered if this might be a feature that her true form had, though he didn't wish to find out from personal experience.

"Shouldn't you be out making deals, Crowley? Or does Lilith have you doing silly errands again? That demon has really gotten out of hand, recently." Sepphora said, turning from the demon to go to her personal chambers. Ever since Lilith was freed from the pit, she had been doing more and more as she pleased and caring less what her higher ups had to say. Or at least, what Sepphora had to say. The female demon had a certain distaste for the dark angel, Sepphora was sure it was for that very fact, she was an angel. And if Lilith had it her way, she would be using Sepphora's own sword to stab her with until she was dead. And unlike humans, she wouldn't be coming to hell for round two.

He followed behind her, as she expected him to, "thankfully not." he replied simply as he placed his hands in his pockets. "And I have the boys and girls on it. Not much business these past days."

She turned her head to glance at him, "expect a rise in business then." she stated, coming upon the double doors to her room. They were thick and made of a heavy wood that, unlike most things in hell, were cool to the touch. She turned around, her back barely pressing against the doors as her green orbs caught his darker ones where he stopped an arm's length away, "when we start breaking seals, much more people will be wanting...reparations, for their petty lives."

The corners of his lips turned up, "so a rise in sales? Excellent."

She could practically see the mirth in his eyes, she was sure if he had the choice, he would be married to his job. He really was one of, if not the best cross-road demons they had. "If you would, inform Lilith that I will be calling upon her soon."

He smiled and did a small bow, "of course...mother."

She gave him a large smile upon hearing the title before turning and opening one of the heavy doors and disappearing inside.

Crowley waited until the door was closed to straighten, the smile slipping from his face. He did not like the news that they would be breaking even more seals now, and surely much more rapidly. The thought of Lucifer being free repulsed him. He did not want to be under the command of the fallen angel, he wasn't sure he would be able to put up with it like he could mother. Mother, a title that he and nine other demons called the female angel that resided as the leader of hell. it wasn't right, an angel as the leader. but that was probably why he could put up with Sepphora, she would never rule over them and command them like an army, she had appointed a demon to be king. Azazel, one of the oldest of them, had ruled over them before even he had come to the pit and was placed on a rack to be turned into what he was today. that was, until he was killed and she had yet to replace him. he was sure that she saw no point considering they were only a number of seals away before their 'Father' would be walking the earth again. And there wasn't much in rebellion wise that he could do except sit back and wait for his opportunity.

he walked slowly down the path they had come, glancing at the two dogs that now lay on the ground near a fire, they looked up when he walked by, taking a moment to look at him before laying their heads back down to rest. He recalled they were a present from some of the lower ranking demons that were a part of the Ten Children, as they had been labeled. All ten demons, six males and four females, that called the dark angel Mother. Most were picked to be a part of the group while still on the rack, visited by the angel herself if she took an interest in you. Though it was thought to be nothing but a title for them, they had privileges that any other demon did not and he relished in that for years, like a child showing off a new toy, just to see the others bubble with anger and not have a thing to do about it. That is, until he was punished and sent to be a cross-road demon, which turned out much differently than planned, obviously. Slowly, a smile started to spread across his lips as he recalled his first meeting with the angel.

He let out another scream as the blade came against his skin, severing the flesh and spilling blood. they had done this again and again, cutting into him until he could no longer grit his teeth and try and fight off the pain, only scream out when it became too much. They did this, using different blades, sometime only making small cuts until he was covered in them and even the slightest movement made him cry out. Other times they were deep, each more painful than the last. It was torture, absolute torture. it would be the same thing each day, rip, cut and tear into him until nothing was left and then they would stop. He would blink, try and fight off the tears and screams that forced their way up his throat, and suddenly he would be whole again. A fresh slab just waiting for the next cut or jab.

He preferred it when they used the knives; it was much easier to deal with the blade cutting into him then when they used a syringe. he hated that, it was its own personal torture, filled with some unknown substance that made his entire being burn, like an inferno was ignited in him and his shackled arms and legs could do nothing but struggle and try and pull against them in an attempt to reach his body and try to ease the fire that he felt inside. He would pull and thrash until he was too tired to move and his ankles and wrists were raw and bloody, but still the fire would burn. And then they cut. Each slice felt like it was taking something from him, making him feel weaker, making him want to fight less and less each time. He couldn't remember how many times they did this. He had lost count a while ago. How long had it been since he was attack by those ugly dogs? Teeth ripping into his flesh, clawing at him until he was sure that he was dead. But then he was here. Shackled and helpless to stop them as those horrible creatures tortured him.

Demons, that's what they were. He made a deal with one, he recalled. with his head limp against his chest, he chuckled, the very action made him want to cringe in pain, but he couldn't stop. He didn't even believe it when he made the deal. He had heard about it from one of his clients, one day, while taking measurements. Talked about how he had buried a box at one of the cross roads. How he made a deal with this beautiful woman with long hair and flawless skin. How she offered to give him anything he wanted, and then she kissed him. The man was already rich, he wasn't sure what his client could have wanted, and if he had said he didn't recall.

Weeks later and drunker than ever, he found himself down at the cross road, fingers digging in the dark and worn dirt. He had placed the box, the specific items that the man had talked about hidden inside, into the hole only to be covered. He staggered about, look around for this so called woman. He remembers kicking the dirt and slurring out curses at the man, angered that he, even while drunk, had believed the man's words for even a moment. He heard this small sound, like a giggle. He turned around to see what it was and was shocked to say the least what his dark eyes came upon. There she was, the girl he spoke of. She was a pretty thing. Shorter than him by maybe a foot, dark hair and milky skin, dress that looked like it had come from a shop that only the nobles could afford to go to. And did she look the part. A smile played at her pink lips as she stared up at him with big blue eyes.

In his drunken stupor, he couldn't recall what she had said, only that he had made a remark that he would have loved to show her a good time. at some point, she had gotten him to say something that he would like, and being the man he was, the first thing he could think of was how he wouldn't mind a few more inches to his manhood. The smile that was on her face widened and she got closer to him, splaying her hands again his chest. How she said in a soft voice that she could make it happen and all he had to do, was kiss her. And without a second though he had leant down and did just that. Next thing he knew, he awoke on the road, much more sober, and a surprise that the dream he had the night before wasn't a dream. Ten years later, he was being mauled by the ugliest of dogs he had seen in his forty odd years of life.

That must have been many, many years ago. it felt like it. and then he was brought back from his reminiscence by the hot searing pain of a blade digging in between his ribs, surely nicking a lung as he begun to feel like he was drowning and the thick blade stuck in his side was forgotten. He gasped, his chapped lips getting nothing to the blood filled lung. He started to choke, the taste of iron filled his mouth and he could no longer breathe. He gasped again, looking like a fish on land with his lips trying to suck in air and his eyes bulging, the lack of oxygen made his head hurt and vision start to blur. Moments passed on with him like this, thrashing and making the bleeding worse. Blood dripped past his lips as his head fell limp, his body convulsed once then twice and then stopped moving all together. The blade in between his ribs was pulled out and moments later his head shot up, gulping in air as his body came to life once more. He couldn't die here, no matter what they did to him. This pain and torture would continue until he was sure he would be no more.

And then she came. A woman, the first human being he had seen since he had been here. She looked up at him with brilliant green eyes. She had red hair that was pulled back into an elaborate bun, like something he would have seen one of the women who lived in the castle just up from his home town wear. She had on a simple dress made up of black and gold that brought out the prettiest features of her face. She appeared to be in her late twenties.

"Help me" he called out, but his voice sounded so quiet and rough to his ears, he wasn't sure she would be able to hear him. He tried again, this time eliciting a smile to appear on her thin lips.

"Help you? My dear, this is what you asked for." her voice was deathly sweet but it was beautiful music to his ears none the less. After having the only noise to reach his ears be his own screams, screams of others that had met the same fate, and the harsh voices of the demons that tortured him, he welcomed anything that this feminine creature had to say.

"Please," he begged, pulling against the chains.

She frowned, her lower lip jutting out as her eyes traveled over him. "What's your name? Do you recall?"

He had to lick at his lips multiple times before he could speak again, the strain of moving them for anything but screaming had caused the cracked skin to tear and bleed into his mouth, leaving the much too familiar taste of hot iron. "Fergus...Roderick McLeod" he choked out. He wished she would allow him something to drink, something to help him lessen the dry burn in his throat beside his own blood. But that begged the question how she was walking around. Why no demon had her strung up by her wrists and ankles and assaulting her day in day out. And why was she talking to him.

"Fergus..." she repeated, as if to see how his named tasted on her own tongue. The corner of her lips pulled up into a smile again and she stepped closer, "tell me, how long do you think you've been down here?"

He narrowed his eyes the best he could, how was he supposed to know? There was no day or night here, no way to keep track of time. No way to tell how many times you had died and brought back just to be killed again. When he looked back at her, she was still smiling, still waiting for his answer. "20 years." he said, thinking off the top of his head how long it might have been.

The smile that was on her beautiful face fell and a saddened expression came over her features. He wondered what he had said that made her look so sad, what had caused her to look at him like he was about to be killed. He gulped, if the past experiences had been any hint, he wouldn't have been surprised if a knife plunged into his back right now.

""I'm afraid not, dear." she said, taking another step closer.

"How long, then?" he questioned, and a sad smile rose on her lips, "up there, 4 and a half years. But down here? Try nearly 500 years you have been chained up. 500 years you have been carved out until none of you is left, only to be pieced back together and repeated. You've held out longer than most." her words were sharper than any knife he had felt here. 4 years. 4 years he had been cut, drowned, and mutilated by these beasts. That wasn't possible. It had felt like so much longer…500 years is what she said. How many more years would he have to endure? Why did he have to?

"But it could end, you know."

His eyes shot to her. Those words ringing in his ears. It could end. It could end! "How? What do I have to do? Tell me, miss! Please!" he begged to the woman. He didn't even know her name.

"You must become a demon." and his heart stopped. He had to what? Become...a demon? Become one of these cruel, twisted creatures? "It'll happen one way or another, Fergus." he looked at her with pleading eyes, no, he didn't want this. He couldn't. He couldn't be one of those things that did this to him. But if he didn't, he would have to endure this painful torture even longer. And what had she said? He would become one anyway? Why? What could, would they do that would make him into one of them. "Why?"

"Because it is your fate." she said simply, head tilted as if she was confused why he had asked. "I'm so sorry, dear. But you must become one. It's for the best." she said in a soft voice, it almost seemed to block out the hum in his head that were his thoughts. It's for the best. Why was it for the best? He didn't understand.

"Please," he tried to again, "I just want the torture to stop! Please!"

She nodded, "and you know what has to be done, love. I'll make it fast. I'll make your pain end here, today. All you have to do is say...yes."

"And if I don't?" he questioned, her words were like a sweet lullaby, he wondered briefly if she was a witch, putting him under some kind of spell.

"If you don't, you stay here, on the rack, and be tortured for the next few years until you become the very thing you're trying not to. You're so close, Fergus. Please. Let me help..." she cooed, slowly reaching out her hand as if to offer him her touch. As if she was the very answer he was looking for and all he had to do was reach out and touch her back.

He closed his eyes, the feelings of all the pain, all the sadness and anguish he had felt here flood his mind. He couldn't take it, he couldn't take another day of this. She was here, offering him a way out, a quick way out that would end it all today. he nodded his head, the wet salty tears that he had fought off so many time rolled down his cheeks as he continued to nodded, "yes...yes...please, yes...just make it stop," he took a moment to calm himself before opening his eyes to look down at the nameless woman and whisper, "please..."

she smiled widely, looking happier than when she arrived, "I'm so happy, dear. and trust me, it is for the best." she said as she took one more step to him, her soft hand touched his cheek, much like his mother would have done when he was a child and he had a terrible day. And suddenly he was falling to his knees, the chains no longer holding him up. He had to use the very last of his strength to stay up on his knees and not collapse at her feet. She knelt down, the same pretty smile on her face, "I'll let you catch your breath before i change you, dear."

he tilted his head so he could look at her from the corner of his eyes as his head slumped down, feeling much too heavy for him to hold up. "Will...will it hurt?"

She tilted her head the same way and gave a small nodded, "I'm afraid so. But only for a little while. It'll be like...breaking each and every bone you have and then snapping them back into place. But it'll be faster than the rack. And it'll be worth It." she said, cupping his cheek again like it would help with the reality of what he had just agreed to. "Anything else before we begin?" she questioned.

He took a moment before nodding, "what's...your name? What can I call you?"

The smile on her face grew as she retracted her hand from him, "my name is Sepphora, but you, my dear, can call me Mother."

And she wasn't lying; it had hurt every bit as much as she said it would. She twisted his very being that day; his soul that had been chipped at and toyed with by demons was finally cracking and turned into the very thing he had come to hate during his time down there, chained up. He no longer had to endure the pain that the torturers inflicted, no longer had to deal with their remarks of what they were going to do, he no longer had to hear the screams. That woman had come and taken that all away. He owed her for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Sepphora sat on top of the large rock, her feet just touching the next as she stared down at the city below. "You'll all be dead soon..." her eyes targeting the groups of people, that appeared as many dots from the great distance, all walking to there destinations in a hurried jumble. "and I can't wait to torture your souls, one. By. One." She said in a sing-song voice, her eyes never leaving view of the tall buildings, lights bright even with the sun still high in the sky. Cars honking and screeching met her ears as the equally toxic smell of what came from them greeted her, but she didn't cringe or show any sign of discomfort. That's what she expected to be created by the poisonous creatures that roamed this earth, destroying everything they touched. Ruining what was the last great marvel that her father had created.

It had come down to the point where she would have trouble finding a part of the world to get the peace and quiet she wanted away from the demons and humans, both sometimes as equally disgusting as the other. She was only here, not to view one of the many places that humans conglomerated, but to take care of some matters that had come to her attention. She was here on business and didn't need an audience to talk, the demon she was about to summon to her presence would get word out to others, and they would follow orders. They had no choice. At least, one that didn't end in a painful death if they didn't listen.

She glanced behind her shoulder at the sigil drawn into the earth, candles placed around it with flames flickering in the light breeze. She had already whispered the words that would rouse the demon from wherever she was. Sepphora looked back at the city; all she had to do was wait, something she had become good at. the wind picked up, pulling her new jacket with it and lifting it up from her thin frame to reveal a silver glinting dagger held in a dark leather sheath at her side. And then the gust was gone and the flap fell back to hide the weapon from sight.

It was a moment later that the ground behind her began to rumble, a sure sign the demoness was angry, and then stopped. It became silent except the sounds of the city traveling up to the cliff.

"What do you want?"

The voice of a child reached her ears, making Sepphora grin at the contempt laced into the words. She cocked her head, looking at the small child that was now behind her from the corner of her eyes. "I have a job for you."

"And why should I do anything for you?"

"Because I could kill you if I wanted, and get away with it. Haven't you faced it yet? Lucifer likes me more..." she said, holding in a chuckle as she saw the blatant rage on her face. She loved to get a rise out of the demon when she could. Lilith hated her with every ounce of her demonic being and there was nothing she could do about it. "But I didn't call you here to argue about which one of us is prettier."

"Then spit it out, I'm missing my birthday party!" She pouted, going so far as to stomp her foot.

"I want you to pass word to all demons in your ranks, the next ranks, everyone. I want the human Anna Milton. ALIVE."

Lilith's eyes narrowed, "you want me to find a human for you?...what's so important about her?"

Sepphora placed her arm against her knee and leaned her head against her hand as she looked away from the glaring child, "what makes you think she's important? Maybe I want to eat her? I hear human heart is good and I'm always willing to try something at least once."

Lilith snorted, "There are very few things we agree on; freeing Lucifer from his cage, that we can't stand each other, and that humans are worthless and are below almost everything on this god damned planet. I know she's important or you wouldn't have me sending out armies of hell to find the little bitch for you. So tell me or I'm not doing-"

She was cut off by a hand gripping her neck, lifting her off the ground until she was eye level with the green-eyed woman. She clawed at her arm, unable to get air and unable to leave the body she was in.

"Do you like that, Lilith? I could end it now," Sepphora said, squeezing a little tighter. "Or I could let you go and you continue to have tea parties and birthday cake whenever you want. All you have to do is this one little task. I rarely ask them of you. I let you do as you please, I let all of you do as you please. Don't I?"

Lilith nodded, her lungs burning.

"Then do this, and all that will continue. Do this...and I'll tell you personally why I want her. But first I want her, safe and sound, wrapped in a pretty little bow." Her fingers uncurled from her neck and she dropped to the ground, white dress getting covered in dust and dirt.

Lilith's hands shot to her neck, rubbing at the aching flesh as she glared up at the dark angel towering over her. "I'll see to it that she is found." She watched as Sepphora nodded once and then turned back around to face the city in the distance.

"Also, get word to Alastair. I want him to be in charge of the party that brings her, once she is found. I'll need an experienced torturer for this one."

Lilith rose, eyeing the angel wearily. What was so important about a human that she needed her alive and one of the best torturers they had? Then again, Alastair was one of the few that would listen to Sepphora as if she herself was Lucifer. And in return, he was one of the angel's favorites. Gifted him with the knowledge of the occult, the usage of spells and rituals that were cast in Enochian, the angel's very language. She suspected that this was also why he was held in high esteem by demons of all kinds, his ability to get into the small circle of demons that worked personally for the angel that was the mate of their creator.

Lilith herself was, forcibly, one of those few. She herself only knew of three others that did as well; Alastair the torturer of human souls, Crowley, her own right-hand man and Azazel, who she allowed to rule hell while she sat on the sidelines, rarely interfering with his commands. And in return for this, he did as asked, when asked. She saw it as weakness and fear to piss her off and be killed. Or maybe it was fear of pissing Lucifer off for not obeying his mate, neither a pleasant option.

"You're dismissed."

Lilith didn't wait a moment longer to return to the home of the child's body she inhabited. She still felt angered by the angel that dared to command her around, yet her body trembled with the fear that she still managed to instill in them.

It was only a week's time until the first demon stepped forward with news of the human they were searching for. Found by a small time demon, who at the time, had been possessing an orderly that worked at Connor Beverley Behavioral Medicine Center, a psychiatric institution. Sepphora found it amusing that the human was being held in a mental house, considering what she did. She did not, however, find it amusing when the demon was brought to her and spouted an excuse of how she 'used some sort of powers' to move a dresser and knock him unconscious while she fled.

"Are your telling me, a human got the upper hand on you and is now running free, location unknown?" She asked her voice deathly calm and cold.

The demon nodded, unable to move because Crowley, the man holding him to his spot with his hand pushing on his shouder as he was forced to kneel to the ground, wouldn't allow him to move an inch. Nor would he try and run away, the fear of what the angered woman in front of him would do was too great for him to even imagine trying to escape. "I'm sorry-"

He was silenced as a short silver sword was thrust into his neck, his face contorted in pain, a short blast of yellow light escaping from his body until he turned to black ash and crumbled to the ground.

Crowley took a step back before the ashes of the demon could touch his shoes, wanting to avoid the curtails of the angel's wrath while she held her angelic weapon more than actually worrying about the dirt marks on his shoes. He waited until she grunted, spit on the demon's ashes and then sheathed the short sword into a leather sheath hidden on the inside of her jacket to step forward again, "Sepphora,"

She looked up at him, eyebrow inclined, "what, Crowley?

"About the human you are looking for...I've gotten word that Alastair is on the trail, apparently the Winchesters know where she is."

Sepphora nodded, "I figured that much."

He narrowed his eyes, "then why kill this demon?"

"Because we have no use for a demon that can't even defend himself from untrained and unarmed humans..." she stared at him for a moment before walking to him, not caring that she was walking through the remains of the worthless demon she had just killed. She reached up, cupping his cheek, "...there is something else you wish to ask, my son." She stated.

He tilted his head, pressing his face into her hand, "yes, mother..." he whispered. She was practical his mother, with the way she doated on him, what she did for him. She was present for his rebirth into what he was now. And it was obvious he was a favorite to the fallen angel from giving him special treatment to calling him her son regardless of who her company was. Of course he would only refer to the woman as mother when she was present and if he thought it would give him leeway to get what he wanted.

"Then ask what is on your mind." She said, letting her hand slip from his face, and going to straighten his coat before turning her back to him and going towards her favorite room.

He followed behind her, shoes tapping on the hard floor as they walked in silence. She was leading him to her 'study'. A room lined with shelves of books, old weapons that could kill demons, humans, and other supernatural beings alike hung on the walls. On the far wall from the door was a fireplace and a chair was set in front of that. A select few were allowed to set foot in here, himself included. He knew that Azazel had been one of them when he was alive and yet Lilith, his own higher up, was not.

He stood by the door as she walked over to a table that held a stack of old papers and a single glass case in the center. Inside the case was a curved instrument that reminded him of an old style horn held up by two prongs on either sides. This particular case was normally covered by a veil of some kind, to always be hidden from any eyes to see and yet here it was, uncovered and he watched as she ran a hand over the glass and the horn seemed to give off a dull glow in the low light at the closeness of her touch.

"You want to know what I want the girl for."

Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he looked up at her as she picked up something from the floor, the dark veil, and placed it over the glass case. He was glad that it was covered now, something about it made him want to spend his time looking at it, watch as it responded to the angel. He wondered if it would respond to him the same way if he tried to reach out and touch it. "Yes."

She took one last look at the case before moving over to the chair, picking up a bottle from the low table next to it and pouring a red colored liquid into a glass. She turned and motioned the glass to him. He declined and she shrugged, turning to stare into the always burning fire. "She is special. Not like the Winchesters who are destined to be vessels for Lucifer and Michael. She is however, an assets that I would like to have."

"But what does she have that makes her so special?" He asked, he hated when she danced around answers when they were important. He suspected that she did this only to test everyone's patients, see who would snap first and then be punished and thrown from the ranks. He would be no fool and kept himself together no matter how annoyed her mannerisms made him sometimes.

"She is special because she is able to hear the conversations between my brothers and sisters. While I cannot hear them because of being cast out, we can use her to find out what they are planning. Know when and if we need to stop them as they try and stop us from breaking the 66 seals. I won't allow them to stop us," she took a sip of the red liquid and then placed the glass onto the table. "Not when we are so very close." She whispered and then turned to Crowley who still stood by the door. "Go back to Lilith. Inform her that everything is going as planned. Soon enough, Alastair will return with the human and we shall convene once he has gotten what I want out of her. Go, now."

He bowed and then turned, pulling the door shut behind him.

She signed, "We're so close Luci." she whispered to herself. She glanced at the case on the table, a look of sadness passed over her features. "Not long now..."


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel grinned as he walked down the street, the look on Sam's face was absolutely priceless. This was what, the 32nd time dean has died? "Wonder how long it'll take Sammy to get it." He mused out loud.

"There's no telling, they both are real dunderheads, after all. But I must say, you've out done yourself with this one, trickster."

The voice made him go rigid, stopping in mid stride as a chill traveled up his spine. His eyes rolled in their sockets to try and see the woman that it belonged to before turning completely around. The woman before him had wavy brown hair and amazing green eyes. Her skin was tan and she was about his height. Her clothes, not unlike his normal ones, were so simple that she could have blended in with a crowd, and yet he had a feeling he would be able to spot her anywhere if he wanted. Man, how he wouldn't have minded showing her a good time.

That is, if it wasn't for the fact that she knew it was him, despite the fact he still wore the face of the middle aged man with graying hair. "Trickster? I'm sorry miss, do I know you?"

She grinned, "Don't try and play that game with me, Gabriel. I could spot you in a crowd no matter what skin you're trying to hide behind."

He was surprised, how did she know him or his real name. Slowly, he morphed back into his original body. His eyes narrowed at the girl, "how do you know me? Who are you?'

Her lower lip jutted as she crossed her arms, "I'm surprised at you Gabriel. We spent more time together in heaven then even father probably knows how long."

Gabriel felt his eyes widened and he took a step back. His body tensed as she smirked at his reaction, "Sepphora?"

"Bingo. You win the prize." She grinned, uncrossing her arms and sliding her hands into her jean pockets.

"What do I win?" He questioned, feeling more confident as every second that passed he continued to live.

"The grand prize of being aloud to stay in that meats suit and not having every demon within the vicinity know just who you are." She said and smirked when he chuckled in response.

"Ooh, I like that prize." He said, feeling his muscles tighten and then calm in reflex. He knew that he had to be cautious with the dark angel in front of him. Knew that one wrong word and he just might end up like dean, only his day wouldn't start over again.

"Think of it as because of our past. I wouldn't have even known you were here if it wasn't for your familiar presence you've left all over the place." She explained, waving her hand around for effect. She hadn't come here to kill the angel anyways, only to check in on Lucifer's vessel.

"So why are you here then?" He questioned.

"To check on the boy. See how he's doing. Just fine it seems."

"Why would you care about him?"

"Oh don't play the dimwitted angel; it's unbecoming of you Gabe. You know why I care. He is destined to be Lucifer's vessel and I'll make sure he's ready when Lucifer takes him."

"So you're pretty much raising him for slaughter. How...predictable of you, Phora."

Something in her snapped when he said her pet name, the very one he gave to her so long ago. "Don't you dare call me that!" She yelled, grabbing him by the lapels of his coat and slamming him up against the nearby brick wall.

"Whoa there...you use to love it when I called you that." He said, trying to calm her. He could see the flicker of emotions in her eyes as he held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"That was when we were friends! When we got along, back when we all played nicely and father was still there for us and when i still loved you!" Her eyes widened and her grip slackened until her hands dropped and she stepped away from him, a look of dismay on her face.

His hand reached up and hesitantly cupped her cheek, "Sepphora...look at me. Please, look at me." He waited as her green orbs slowly traveled back up until they were staring back into his brown ones. "Hey...what are you talking about? Where did that come from?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing," she pulled away from him, the feel of his hand against her cheek sent a warm spark dancing through her that made her feel uncomfortable. "Forget I said anything-"

His hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly enough to stop her without hurting her, "wait, Sepphora." He found himself reacting before he could even stop himself. He should have just let her walk away, dropped the conversation and let her leave with her knowledge of Sam while the kid and he were still alive and kicking.

"Let go of me Gabriel," she said, trying to sound threatening. "Forget it. It's all in the past anyway, so let me go."

But he didn't, he only tugged on her until she was flush up against him and both his hands had a grasp of her wrists, holding them in place at their sides even as she began to struggle. Even now, he was stronger than her and no amount of fighting on her part would make him let go until he wanted to. "Tell me what you meant and I'll let you go." He reasoned, and this only seemed to fuel her reason for thrashing more.

"Dammit, let go!"

"No! Phora, tell me! You said you loved me, what did you mean?"

She glared, "what? How thick headed are you? What do you think it means?"

"Enlighten me. Tell me, for my sake." He begged his voice soft again. He was glad when her thrashing stopped and she only glared at him with her piercing green eyes.

"I said I loved you. As in cared for you. You know, love, admiration, devotion, the whole damn package. But it doesn't matter now. You never cared to know and you never cared for me."

His eyes narrowed as well, "of course it matters, Sepphora! It and you will always matter to me!" he yelled, involuntarily shaking her arms, as if it would help get his point across, as he continued to hold her wrist beside them.

"Don't lie to me, you bastard! You betrayed me! You let them cast us out. Is that how you show someone you care?"

He was at a loss for words. She thought he had betrayed her? "What are you talking about? How did I betray you? What did I do to make you hate me so much, Sepphora? So much that you can't even stand to look me in the eyes without me forcing you to?"

"You let them cast Lucifer out. You did nothing to stop it. No one did. And I wouldn't stand for that, because he was right! He was cast out because he wouldn't do as father wanted and so he got rid of him. And I got revenge, oh how I got revenge. Fucked up dad's toys real good. He had it coming!"

"You used your own brother to trick Adam and Eve out of the garden!"

"They didn't deserve to have our love! Not mine and certainly not yours! I had to do something, show everyone what Lucifer said was true, show them just how unworthy they were. Maybe I wouldn't have done it if you had just talked to me. Maybe I wouldn't have followed Lucifer if you would have listened to me instead of turning your back on me the moment I showed the first sign of being on Lucifer's bandwagon!"

"So this is my fault?" He yelled, how could she pin this on him? How could she say she loved him and then blame her wrong doings on him? "I wouldn't listen and so you go and flip heaven upside down?"

She growled, "I showed everyone just how pathetic father's new creations really were. That we shouldn't have to love them. That for once, he was wrong. And in return, they punished me. They cast me out and where were you then? Running to earth to try and hide?"

"I couldn't stand the fighting! You know I couldn't. What did you want me to do? What could I have done that would have stopped you from fucking up your life?"

"I needed you! I needed you and you were gone...you were gone"

He watched as the clear hot tears streaked down her cheeks and her eyes clenched shut so tightly that it made the skin at the corner of her eyes crinkle. Slowly and hesitantly he let go of her right wrist and reached up, using the padding of his thumb to wipe the salty tears away. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I'm so sorry..." he gently pulled her against him again as he released her other wrist and embraced her, letting her cry against his chest as his fingers combed through her hair trying to sooth his dearest friend. No matter what she did or said, he knew deep down, he would always see her in the same brilliant light he had so very long ago.

When she calmed down enough and her tears had run dry, she lifted her head from his chest, still staring at the dark suit he wore that covered up the wet tears stain she had created. She only looked up at him when his thumb and index finger lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head.

"I never knew...I wish I had. I wish it all ended differently."

"What would it have mattered?" Her voice sounded so small.

He paused before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to hers until she reacted by pressing against him and returning the tender kiss. It only lasted a moment longer before he pulled away, looking into her half lidded eyes, "it would have mattered to me."

Sepphora could feel her heart quicken at his words. No, no this was all wrong. She loves Lucifer. She had loved Gabriel but that was so long ago it was almost irrelevant. Lucifer, unlike Gabriel, returned her love. He loves her now as he did then. Gabriel must have been lying to her. He didn't show this when they were in heaven, so everything now had to be a lie. An awful joke by an angel turned trickster. Tricking her with sweet words and old memories. But why? Why would he do that to her?

She took a large step back from him, "no...Don't do that to me. Don't. You can't say such lies to me. I love Lucifer and I will always be loyal to him." She said, almost like she was reassuring herself more than anything.

He couldn't help the confused and pained look that crossed his face. She thought he was lying to her now? He suspected she would never leave Lucifer, especially not for him, but he guessed that in the heat of the moment, his hopes had risen on their own and were now being crushed to itty bitty pieces with every step away from him she took.

"I have to go. I've gotten done what I've come here to do and have no reason to stay..." she turned then, taking a few steps and then stopping, feeling his eyes on her. "Be careful, Gabriel...they're a lot of people out there that want us dead..." She cocked her head to look at him from the corner of her eyes, "take care, Gabriel."

Sepphora blinked, her vision was blurred. She reached up and wiped away the salty drops that were blinding her. Her eyes focused on the covered glass case again. It always made her think of him. How she wished she could forget him, forget what he made her feel by merely touching her or giving her a simple glance. What she wouldn't do to just be able to claw out those emotions that she knew were so wrong to have. 'I love Lucifer and I will always be loyal to him.' She wondered just how truthful those word were.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait on an update. But guess what? Schools out and I have lots of time before college starts to dish out tons more chapters. So thank you for those who are still loyaly following this story and for those who have reviewed, it makes my day and really reminds me that there are people willing to take the time to read this (and maybe enjoy it too!). ps, I went back and changed a few things in all the other chapters, from grammar, spelling errors, to adding or getting rid of a few things. It's not nessisary to go back and read it, there hasn't been anything to major, so don't worry. again, Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

><p>The hum of a steady tune reverbirated off the stone walls. the one part of hell that looked so out of place from everything else. the mansion like house that, to most, was hidden in the flames, the pain and bones and blood that made up hell. and He had to come to it so that he could speak to Her. on any other day, it would have been fine, he would have felt perfectly fine to just walk in and confront the woman that lived alone (aside from the lowly demon servants that kept up the house) inside. but not today. today had been the day he would have to confront her with the unfortunate truth that he had failed.<p>

The walk inside was the easiest. but then he had to take step by step to the room were the sweet melody was coming from. where she lay in wait just for him.

what could only be a human song met his ears when he neared the door. Her voice sung out each word, much louder then the song that was more backround noise then music in comparason. he stoped at the door, his hand on the handle as his ears continued to pick up her sweet voice.

Oh Mother tell your children, not to do what i have done...Spend your Lives in sin and misery, in the House of the Rising Sun...

then her voice stopped while the song continued on without her. he paused a moment before twisting the knob and pushing open the door. his eyes scanned the room until they found her laying on a couch, thin body covered up by a white dress, the color bright in the dimly lit room. her green eyes imediantly looked at him as he stood in the doorway, wondering just how mad she would be.

"well, hello alastair. i'm so glad to see you." she smiled, leaning up on her elbows to see him better.

he smiled, "Hello mother."

she motioned him in and sat up fully on the couch. "come in, dont just stand out there in the dark. you must be here about the girl...yes?" she questioned, eyebrow raised.

he clasped his hands together behind his back after he shut the door behind him and turned to face her once more. "Yes."

"Well? where is she, Alastair?"

Alastair allowed the frown that he was trying to hide to form on his face as he spoke, "unfortunatley, i was unable to capture her. whe fround her in a church, thanks to the Winchesters. but with the demon Ruby's help, she and the winchesters escaped with the girl. we, of course, continued to-"

"wait a moment...Ruby? are you talking about that demon girl that works under Lilith?" Sepphora questioned, her eyes narrowed and her voice low.

he nodded, recalling how she had revealed herself to him at that crossroad and offered to give him anna if she let her and the winchesters go. of course, he declined and captured her and tortured her until she showed him were the boys and girl was.

"I knew that little witch was not to be trusted..." she hissed, standing up and glaring at the floor. "i wonder if lilith knows of what she is doing...?"

he shrugged, "i doubt it. the fact she is helping the winchesters and that lilith herself wants to release Lucifer, presents too much of a difference to think that this girl is working under Lilith's command. even Lilith wouldnt be so foolish to go against you on something this big." he said, displaying his thoughts on the matter for her.

she glanced up at him and nodded, "i suppose that is true...doesnt matter. Ruby is the least of our problems right now, what about Anna Milton? do you know where she is currently?"

he nodded, "as i was saying, we continued to look, but she was just too under the radar to sense, i suspect that was ruby's doing. but then she presented herself to us and tried to brive me." he sirkef at this, " i tortured ruby until she brought us to were the winchesters had the girl. the unfortunate part of this is that there were two angels there." he explained. "we had a bit of a tiff, but then it turned out that this human was much more then that. she was really an angel," he watched as she nodded, looking at the floor with a troubled look on her face and turned her back to him. "she managed to get her powers back, but in the process, it burned my old meat suit before i could get out of there."

Sepphora nodded, "i understand. you did well, Alastair."

he eyed her tentatively, she was reacting much differently then he thought she might. "Mother?"

"you wouldn't have stood a chance, i'm afraid, against three of them." she turned back around, a small smile on her lips as she looked at him. "im glad you got out okay."

"yes, well-"

"but i will need you to do one last thing before you can return to torturing, my dear."

he stood still, watching her walk over to a table holding a glass of what looked to be red wine. he knew there had to be a catch to it all, not even he would get away with a failure. she took a sip of the liquid before continuing to explain the details of this new job.

"We, as you know, are breaking seals much faster than originally planned. with there being so many, it is hard for my brothers and sisters to figuire out just which seals we are attempting to break until it is too late. and so, i know of one that is fast aproaching."

"and you wish me to break it." he finished, knowing now what she wanted him to do.

she smiled and nodded, "yes. and its very simple, that if done right, the angels wont even know that we are going to break that seal. will you do it for me, dear?"

"of course, mother."

Alastair held the shotgun, grinning as he held it up in the moonlight, examining the weapon handed to him by one of his demon lackeys. He then lowered the gun, looked at dean and pulled the trigger, watching as the shorter winchester boy disappeared.

"Rock salt's not so much fun anymore, is it?" He questioned Sam as moments later dean reappeared looking confused and gasping.

"Alastair. You bastard." Dean growled.

"Well, go on. Why don't you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?" He said, ignoring the older boy.

Sam glared at alastair, not willing to respond to his antagonizing.

" It's hard to get it up when you're not wearing your meat, huh?"

"Go to hell." Sam spat.

"Ah, if only I could." The demon responded turning and walking across the room. "But they just keep sending me back up to this arctic craphole."

"To kill death?" Dean questioned, watching his every move.

"No,to kill death twice. It takes two to break a seal. I figured another one would show up,though. They're like lemmings." He said and pumped the shotgun, firing it at Sam, making him disappear as well. "Truthfully? I think its just mother's way of punishing me for not bringing back that angel girl. You remember mother, right?" Alastair asked as he came back up to the chain that was holding the two brothers in their place. "By the way, it's, uh, good to see you again, Dean."

"Dean...Dean? Dean!"

"Huh?" He looked up at his brother, the concerned look on his face told him that he had drifted of in thought again.

"You alright?"

"Yeah...just thinking about something alastair said back in the funeral home..."

Sam gave him a questioning look. "what do you mean? what'd he say?"

Dean shook his head, "I don't know...it was something about 'mother'...I remember.." he looked up at his brother who looked as confused as he felt. "when I was in hell," this seemed to perk Sam up a bit and made him look as if he was listening intently, which he probably was. "when I was being tortured...I remember, there was this woman. I only saw her a few times but she would always come by, after they were done torturing...I remember, Alastair called her mother..." dean rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. "I don't know what it is. I can't put my finger on it. Something about her, bothers me." dean waited another moment before letting out a deep breath and picking up his beer. "eh, whatever. No use over thinking it, right?" he grinned.

Sam nodded, looked down at the dirty carpet of their hotel room, "yeah, I guess."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam moved quickly, shutting the door behind him quietly as he could without waking his brother. Turning from the door, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed one of the recent numbers. There was a moment of silence as he continued to walk while the phone rung. "ruby? We need to talk." He hated going behind his brother's back, but he had to. They needed the information she could give them, and with Pamela dead, he had all the more incentive to find out what he could, even if he knew dean still objected getting any help from her. But this was too important to start ignoring her now.

"Sam? What the hell?"

Sam shut the phone and turned around to face the dark haired demon. "shhh" he glanced around before stepping closer and talking in a hushed voice, "I need to know what you know about a demon that you guys call 'mother'."

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, "what? No way. If anyone ever found out I told you a thing about her I'd be in more trouble then I already-"

"ruby." he said, making her quiet, "please. It's important."

She bit her lip, looked away from him for a moment before looking back and nodding. "if anyone finds out,"

"they won't. I wont say anything. I just need to know." he coaxed, noticing the way she shifted her weight on her legs, as if she was anxious.

"alright." she signed in defeat, " 'mother' is just a name that some of the higher ups call her." she said, the disgust obvious on her face. "none of the lower demons ever really see her. "

"why do they call her that?"

Ruby snorted, "probably because she has some serious family issues."

Sam glared at her, making her grunt in annoyance.

"look, I don't know why they call her that. All I know is that their are ten demons, her 'children' all, supposedly, hand picked. I only know two people that are apart of her group."

"who?"

"Alastair and Lilith."

Sam grunted, "Lilith?"

"hard to believe, I know." ruby agreed. "look, I have to go, I-"

"wait." Sam said, grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"what?"

"what's her name? I mean, if she has so many followers, surely she's a powerful demon."

Ruby furrowed her eyebrows, "what? Sam, she isn't a demon."

"then what is-"

"Sam, mother is an angel. And that isn't a metaphor."

Sam groaned, "let me guess, her name is Sepphora?"

ruby nodded, "yeah. How'd you know?"

Sam shook his head, "we've met before."

Sepphora screamed in anger, throwing her wine glass against the wall, the wood floor being sprayed with shards of glass as the wall dripped the sweet red liquid.

The head demon in her door way looked far from impressed by her sudden tantrum, but didn't say anything as they waited for her to calm down.

"what the hell do you mean Alastair has been taken?" hers eyes were narrowed as she glared at the two demons, "you were supposed to be helping him!"

Still neither responded to the angered angel, preferring to take in their verbal lashing with silence, unless risk angering her more.

"tell me, was the task even finished? Did the seal get broken?"

"unfortunately, the winchesters stopped him before-"

The head demon was silenced by Sepphora's angelic dagger, the silver blade stuck out of his chest as he stumbled and looked down at the blade before a small burst of energy shot through him and he turned to ash, crumbling to the ground. The angelic weapon made a clank as it hit the floor. The remaining demon looked at her in fear, her eyes coming to look at him.

"so, not only did you two stand by and let my son be captured, the seal wasn't broken either..." she made a clicking sound with her tongue as she strode over, picking up the light weapon and rubbing the ashes off on her pants. " tell me this, and you might live." she said, sounding much calmer then she felt.

"uh, I-I mean, it was two angels. They came and took him. We couldn't-"

"what were their names?"

"I didn't hear-"

"was one of them wearing a trench coat?" she questioned, remembering the young angel that she met when she got her vessel and had had some fun with the winchesters.

The demon nodded, "yeah! He seemed to know the older Winchester."

Sepphora nodded. "good at least your good for something." she mumbled, turning her back to him as she placed the dagger back into its holster. "now to deal with your perfidy..."

"what? But i-"

She snapped her fingers and two large demons appeared beside him, immediately grabbing ahold of his arms. "put him in one the deepest pits you can find. Maybe he'll learn his lesson them." she ordered.

"wait! You can't! It wasn't my-"

Sepphora was glad when they disappeared, taking the useless demon with them. Now, she had to work on finding Alastair, or even Castiel and the other angel. She concentrated, looking for where she could find the familiar grace of the young angel. It didn't take long before she located something, however faint. In a blink and a loud swish of wings, she stood a few feet behind a tall dark skinned man. She raised an eyebrow, this was surely not Castiel, unless he switched vessels, something she doubted. She didn't have to wait long for an awswer when he turned around, a smug smirk on his face.

"well, it's been quite a long time."

Sepphora narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to assess their surroundings and even who he was. She was thankful that they were alone, not an angel or demon near. However, she was surprised when he allowed his grace to flare up, it was small and very brief, but she recognized it right away. "Uriel?"

He chuckled and nodded, "so you do remember."

She surpressed a smile at seeing the angel, remembering when he was first created and she had looked after him and their brothers and sisters. "of course...but this isn't the time for happy reunions. Unless you have an explanation as to why I sense Castiel's grace about you, I can only assume you are the second angel that kidnapped the demon Alastair."

He pursed his lips as if considering this, "yes, Castiel and I captured that worthless pus bag of a demon."

She narrowed her eyes, "I suggest you watch your tongue, Uriel. That is my son your talking about."

He raised an eyebrow, "your son? How...disgusting."

Sepphora didnt hesitate to unsheath her weapon, "I'm warning you...tell me where he is...and I'll leave Dean Winchester alone, for good."

Uriel chuckled again, "you won't kill me. I'm the only one willing to tell you were he is. Castiel and the others? They're going to torture and kill him." he could hear the growl of anger come from her, he truly didn't understand her attachment to the abomination, but he would sure use it in his favor. "As for the Winchester, I couldn't care less what happens to him."

Sepphora was very surprised, as far as she knew, dean Winchester should have been heaven's number one priority, considering how close they were to releasing lucifer. The oldest Winchester boy was their only hope if they thought they were going to stop them, and knowing Michael, he would try his damndest to. "what?...then why have you taken him? What is heaven planning, that you have been ordered to disregard Dean?"

"oh, we haven't been ordered anything but to make sure dean stays alive. But see, that's just not on my agenda."

Her eyes narrowed on the cryptic angel, "mind telling me what is, then?"

"releasing lucifer, same as you." he grinned.

Sepphora look taken aback by this news, "you...want lucifer out of the cage?" her mood darkened and she bared her weapon, "and just why should I trust you?"

"because I have Alastair bound in a devil's trap with little dean Winchester ready to poke and prod him for information," he chuckled as if he found the next part of his sentence hilarious, "that he just doesn't have." he wasn't surprised when she came at him and managed to pull his blade out just in time to block the attack aimed at him. "your not as strong as I remember." he mused.

She responded by hitting him in the head with the butt end of her dagger, "I can't kill you yet, remember?" she spat.

he staggered back, his free hand going to touch the spot where blood had begun to drip down his head. "dammit!"

Sepphora took the chance to attack him again, thrusting the blunt end of her weapon into his gut and then hitting him in the jaw with her palm.

Uriel fell backward, Turning his head to spit out the blood in his mouth that had pooled when he bit his tongue from the sudden attack. He took a moment to wipe the blood from his lips before looking up at the older angel, "you won't do that again if you want Alastair to keep living." he waited to see what she would do, watching as she hesitated but lowered her dagger, a scowl still on her face. He stood up, wipping the dirt from his sleeves, "as I said. I want lucifer free. Unlike Michael, he never bowed to humanity, and I am tired of taking orders from those who do."

"so why Alastair? Why go through all this round-about planning? You could have joined me." she questioned.

"I don't need to, nor want, to work with filthy demons like you do. Besides, I needed to do this so I could convince Castiel to join me."

"Castiel?" she chuckled, "from what I saw, and have heard, he's humanity's bitch, and isn't going to just follow you because some of our brothers and sisters are being killed off by demons."

"no, but he will once he finds out the truth." he stated, not feeling the slightest bit wavered by her words.

"what truth?"

"that god is dead. That all those orders we get? Not from him, never have been."

It was Sepphora who laughed this time, "okay, alright. So god is dead, Castiel joins you, and then what? You'll have all of heaven against you. And you certainly have lost your chance to come to me for help, baby brother. So unless you give me a good reason to, ah, support this little plan of your-"

"raising lucifer, your lover. And getting Alastair back, of course. All you have to do is stay out of the way." he spoke as if talking to a misbehaving child.

Sepphora glared at him, "about Alastair...you said dean was torturing him to get information about the angels you killed, of which the deaths you have pinned on me. Alastair is too loyal...he wont say anything, no matter how much you torture him."

"I know."

"so..." she paused, as her face lit up, realizing what he was aiming at all along. "y-you bastard! You knew Alastair wouldn't betray me. You knew he'd assume it was-"

"it was was you killing the other angels? Yes. And I knew you'd send someone to get him back, but I never thought you'd come yourself, let alone have such...and attachment to him. But it all works out."

"and how do you figuire that?"

"soon, Alastair will be released from his trap, kill dean and then he will escape, leaving Castiel to continue believing it's demons, possibly under your orders, killing those angels. From there, well from there, he can either join me or he too will die."

"it would have been a lot easier if you'd just join me, Uriel." Sepphora signed in frustration, his game was quite annoying to say the least.

"yes, and have you've seen how its been going for you? It's taken hundreds and hundreds of years for you to get this far. In months, I've managed to cause confusion amongst the angels, killed off those who refuse to follow, and even managed to break a seal or two, all right under our brothers noses."

"what do you want? A pat on the back? Quite gloating, as long as Lucifer's free, I don't care if it's you, me, or freakin Disney that do it. As long as your plan works, you have my back up. But so help you if Alastair isn't returned to me, you'll-"

"my plan will work, you'll see. So sit back, and watch." he smirked, enjoying the look of defeat on her face.

"I'll be watching you, Uriel." she said, before disappearing from sight, the sound of wings filling the air in her place.

Uriel chuckled, "I'm counting on it."


	10. Chapter 10

It was late at night when Uriel was finally summoned by his brother. Appearing in the old building that had held the demon, Alastair, his bargaining chip that kept Sepphora on a leash as long as she was told that he was alive. But now that he had been killed, by Sam Winchester no less, he didn't have long to get Castiel on his side before she found out and would have the wrath of both heaven and hell after him

"You called?" he asked, looking straight at his brother. "What do you say, Castiel? Will you join me? Will you fight with me?"

Castiel continued to stare at the water pipe, the same one that had been tampered with, resulting in the hospitalization of the eldest Winchester and the escape and death of the demon that they had held captive. "Strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels" he looked at Uriel, "when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate."

Uriel shook his head, "Alastair was much more powerful than we had imagined. It shouldn't have been a surprise with his connection to Sepphora."

"no," Castiel denied right away, "No demon can overpower that trap, No matter how much he has been taught. I made it myself, and I don't believe that she has had a hand in this. We've been friends for a long time, Uriel. Fought by each other's sides, served together away from home, for what seems like forever. We're brothers, Uriel. Pay me that respect. Tell me the truth."

Already Uriel did not like we're this was heading. He watched as Castiel stepped closer, demanding from him for the truth. "The truth is, the only thing that can kill an angel..." he let his angelic weapon slide from his sleeve and into his strong grasp, "...is another angel."

"you." Castiel said, realizing at once the truth, the truth that had come to mind before and he had hoped was wrong, was now staring at him in the form of the dagger in his brother's hand.

"I'm afraid so."

"And you broke the devil's trap, set Alastair on Dean."

"Alastair should never have been taken alive. Really inconvenient, Cas. Yes, I did turn the screw a little. Alastair should have killed Dean and escaped, and you should have gone on happily scapegoating the demons and Sepphora."

"For the murders of our kin?" he questioned.

"Not murders, Castiel." Uriel said, sounding disgusted by the word, or perhaps the thought itself. "No. My work is conversion. How long have we waited here? How long have we played this game by rules that make no sense?"

"It is our father's world, Uriel." Castiel turned his back to his brother, not believing what he was being told. He had fought side by side with this angel, his brother, and here he stood, speaking of disobedience to heaven and their father.

"Our father? He stopped being that, if he ever was, the moment he created them. Humanity, his favorites. This whining, puking larva. At least our brother and sister had enough sense at the time to not stand and bow to them."

"Are you trying to convert me?" Castiel asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"I wanted you to join me. And I still do. With you, we can be powerful enough to—"

"To..."

"To raise our brother."

"Lucifer." Castiel filled, seeing for the first time just what his brother was after.

"You do remember him? How strong he was? How beautiful? And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us. Now, if you want to believe in something, Cas, believe in him."

"Lucifer is not God." Castiel defended. Never would he see the once beautiful morning star as he once was. And never would he compare him to their father. "And what of our sister? Has she been a part of your plan to raise our brother? Was she the one who has convinced you to-"

"our sister has convinced me of nothing. Except how pathetic and easily controlled she has become."

Castiel threw him a questioning glance. He did not understand, their sister was far from what he had described, he himself had figured it was these traits of boldness that had helped bring her closer to the morning star after his descent into darkness.

"You see Castiel, it would seem our sister, while being confined to walls of hell, has grown quite attached to those disgusting," he stressed the word by pulling a face, "creatures, Demons. Her children."

Castiel was surprised to hear this. Never would he have thought that their sister, Sepphora, would welcome something as demented and twisted as demons to her family. Perhaps hell had truly changed her.

"And the one we caught the other day?"

"Alastair." Castiel confirmed.

"he was the only way I could get her on my side." he chuckled at the remembrance of earlier, "and you know what? She even offered to leave Dean Winchester alone as long as we returned Alastair to her safely. I suppose if she finds out about this, what really went on, well...little dean will have a lot more than the oncoming apocalypse to worry about."

Castiel jaw clenched. They could have saved dean. If only he had known. "but he is dead. And she will come after us, you as well."

Uriel shrugged, "I'll think of something. Perhaps capture another demon."

"you are a fool, brother. If God knew-"

"God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that." Uriel chuckled.

"But this? What were you gonna do, Uriel? Were you gonna kill the whole garrison?"

"I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time, I am." Castiel said, drawing his own weapon from his coat.

Uriel grinned just as he was punch by Castiel, sending him through the brick wall behind him. Uriel stood up from the rubble and punched Castiel in return. the two continued to punch each other until Uriel grabbed him by his coat and threw him through a pillar from which he easily stood up.

Castiel advanced to Uriel until he was close enough to punch him once again.

Uriel Grabbed the metal pipe behind him, bring it down on Castiel's head, making the shorter angel fall to his knees.

"You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God."

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God." Uriel said through gritted teeth, punctuating each sentence by punching him in the face. He was stopped when an angelic dagger pierced through his neck.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But there's still me."

Castiel looked up to see Anna, her sword stabbed through his throat. She pulled it from him as he collapsed to the ground and she walked over. Glancing at her, he looked at his fallen brother just as his grace exploded, filling the room in blinding white light and his wings seared into the floor.

Castiel peered up from his slouched position on the bench to look up at the orange sky, the sun was just peaking over the horizon and coloring the grey clouds with warm colors, but it didn't bring about the same wondrous and cognizant feelings it normally would have to see his father's creations at work around him. The Memory of dean crying in his hospital room earlier replayed itself in his mind. He knew that too much faith was being placed into him, too much responsibilities for just one human, or any number of humans.

But as it is said, the righteous man who begins it is the one who must end it, and dean had been that unfortunate man. But Castiel would do what he could to help ease this burden that had been placed on dean. He knew that he had become very...attached to the Winchester, even his higher ups had noticed, and we're not pleased either. But right now, he was on angelic business, or at least that's what he told himself and could not worry about Dean Winchester his friend, only Dean Winchester his charge and what was good for all of heaven and earth.

"you have some nerve summoning me, Castiel."

Castiel looked over his shoulder to see a young woman dressed in a white dress. "I need to...speak with you, Sepphora."

"oh? And what of?" she asked, looking around the park as she circled the bench to stand in front of Castiel as he stood up to now look down upon her. "last time I checked, I should be ripping your tongue off, and quite a few other appendages, before I even let you speak a word."

"This is about the deal you made with Uriel." he explained, watching hers eyes shift about, trying to find something.

"...where is Uriel, if I might ask?"

His jaw tightened, "he is dead."

Sepphora's eye hardened, "is that so...and what do you know of any 'deal' that I have made with our brother?" she questioned.

"that after we captured the demon Alastair, you confronted him with the proposal to leave Dean Winchester alone. and in return we would return Alastair to you. But he did not take the deal."

"no he did not, which I found odd. But he eventually started bouting his true intentions, as I would think you are aware of by now."

Castiel confirmed this with a nodded, "to...help in the release of Lucifer."

She smirked at the clear unease that the topic had on the young angel. "yes. And we are getting quite close to that aren't we?"

Castiel noted the way she started to circle him, as if he was her prey. He cleared his throat, "I am not here to discuss the advances of either heaven or hell on the matter."

"alright, Cas. Tell me, Uriel is dead, are you here to pick up where he left off?" she questioned, stopping in front of him again.

"if you mean aiding in the breaking of seals, no."

"so then the deal with Alastair."

"yes."

"then you should know," he said, "after he declined the deal, he reassured me that in return for not interfering with his plan, Alastair would be returned to me, safe and sound. So, if we are making any deal, I'd like to see him...or perhaps you are making a new deal for his safety?" she inquired.

Castiel grimaced as he placed his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out a purple pouch, tied gold twine held it closed. He held the bag out to her, "Alastair was killed after he escaped." he explained, watching her eye widen as she hesitantly reach out for the bag.

Sepphora took it from him, the bag was soft and the contents inside moved freely with the touch of her fingers. "and what...is this?" she asked quietly.

"Uriel...explained the bond you had with Alastair, and though I do not understand it, I believe you would have liked to have his ashes...or at least that of which the body he was killed in." Castiel said. He felt very out of place as he watched her stare down the bag, a single tear slid down her cheek.

"he was my son, Castiel."

He was surprised to hear the sadness in her voice. Was it possible she really had cared for this demon as her own? He just couldn't fully comprehend the angle's love for the demented beings. "yes, I understand that. And that is why I hope that you would be willing to make the same deal with us, regarding dean Winchester."

Sepphora glared at the young angel, "i will make no such deal." she hissed, "my son is dead thanks to you, and Dean Winchester will continue to be on hell's hit list until he is brought back to its pits where he belongs."

Castiel's jaw clenched, trying to think of another way to reason with the woman.

"did you really think bringing my son's ashes would make me so woebegone that I would just agree to something as ridiculous as that? Where has your thoughts gone, Castiel?" she questioned. "why do you care so much about Dean Winchester?"

"he is my charge. I have to-"

"is it really because of heaven's orders? Is that the only reason you shadow the Winchesters?" she said, watching the slight change of emotions on his face." You cannot lie to me, Castiel, I see it, that internal battle you try to hide, but it clear on your face. You question heaven, it's orders that they have made you done." she smirked. "see? We aren't so different, as you would like to believe."

"I am nothing like you." he growled.

"you and I are more alike than you or our siblings would like. But you shouldn't be afraid of that. Having our own minds is something-"

"if you refuse to make a deal, leave."

Sepphora grinned, "I think I'll be seeing you again, little brother. Say hi to Sammy for me."

Castiel blinked and she was gone. He frowned, he was nothing like her. He refused to be.


End file.
